


I Was Being Sarcastic!

by goopyie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance pisses himself, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Spanking, This is my excuse to practice writing porn and annoying my friend sooo, This sucks but ti snot like too bad, pissing, so uh, turning consensual?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopyie/pseuds/goopyie
Summary: When Lance's sarcastic remark turns into a very kinky time with his Boyfriend and Lover Keith.





	I Was Being Sarcastic!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, listen! This was just my excuse to practice writing porn AND also getting the chance to write something to send to my friend to make them go bat shit crazy. Soooo, you don't have to like it or anything, and it snot my best work buuuuut, i decided to share it anyway because why not? I don't write pron often, i literally only do to make my friend freak or for the rare rps that need it. sooo yeah! If you enjoy this, woo!!! If not, ok!! thats fine!!! Anyway, read this! (Also, if i find out you read this i will personally send you an apology through tumblr! >:3 try to doubt me, ive already sent 5)

Lance mumbled sheepishly as Keith pushed him down onto the bed. "Really Keith? No Foreplay? And here i thought you were a gentleman and all." Keith rolled his eyes and licked his lips. "What? Want me to spank you or something?" Lance gasped. "Why, Keith, I thought you'd never ask!" He exclaimed playfully. Keith, not getting that Lance was being sarcastic, flipped Lance onto his stomach. "Well then, i can't exactly refuse you can I?" Lance squawked indignantly. "Wait, wait, wait a second there, Pretty boy!" Keith raised a brow. "What, want me to treat you more roughly? I can do that." Lance squinted. "Keith, i was jo-" His sentence was cut off by Keith putting his hand over Lance's mouth. "Now, Lance. We can't enjoy ourselves if you keep talking. Be a good boy and stay quiet, alright?"

Lance struggled to speak, his words coming out muffled, he huffed angrily. Keith's hand stayed planted over Lance's mouth as his other hand traversed slowly down the crook of Lance's back. As he reached the top of his pants, he pulled them down gently. "Don't squirm too much, i wouldn't want to miss." He whispered in a breathy tone and his hand raised and came down on Lance's behind. Lance's eyes practically bulged out of his head as he shrieked from the weight of Keith's hand spanking him. But it didn't stop there, Keith's hand not slowing down or weakening as he continued to spank Lance. Tears welled in Lance's eyes as his cries were muffled by Keith's hand. Keith kept the pace up, trying to keep his spanks to a certain strength.

"Oh, do you like this Lance? Want me to go harder?" Lance's eyes widened and he shook his head furiously. Keith raised a brow and smirked. "Hmm... But you're enjoying this, right?" Keith paused for a second, giving Lance a temporary relief as his hand gently soothed his behind. It didn't last long as Keith harshly tore Lance's boxers down, resuming his spanks on the bare behind. Lance's body shook with sobs as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Lance's bottom screamed in pain, and yet he found his member steadily growing harder. Keith smirked as he felt Lance's length pressing into him, he spanked him harder. "Now, Lance, you're finally getting into it, it seems. Don't worry, i'll make you feel good." His barrage of spanks continued with a renewed strength as Lance squirmed beneath him, this time his cries coming out not muffled from the missing hand that was now travelling down to his- Oh. A hand clasped tightly around his length, causing his head to shoot up as he let out a loud gasp filled with pain. "P-ple-ease... s-st-op! N-noo m-m-more!"

Keith didn't listen as he continued to spank Lance, his hand not slowing down at all. His other hand left Lance's hard member and caressed his tear stained cheeks. "Shh, no need to cry. It feels good, doesn't it?" Lance shook his head, another cry coming from his clenched teeth. Keith raised a brow and leaned over to Lance's ear, breathing heavily. "But you're hard Lance... You enjoy this..."Lance tried to shake his head to deny it, but his chin was caught in Keith's grasp with a growl. "Be a good boy Lance, and i'll let you feel good." lance whimpered out as Keith struck him harder than before. His cock twitched and he felt something in his lower abdomen. Keith continued to spank Lance even harder than the ones before, each one earning a twitch from Lance's cock and cry of pain from his mouth. Lance's tears didn't stop even after he felt his throat close up from loss of water.

"P-pl-please K-keith! N-no-no more!" Keith didn't listen as he continued to spank him roughly, his other hand forcefully shoving its fingers into Lance's mouth to quiet him. Lance choked on them at first, but found that licking and sucking on them distracted him from the pain radiating from his ass. His cock was twitching more violently now and a swirling in his stomach caused him to lurch forward, Keith's fingers going into the back of his throat. "S-so-ome-t-things c-c-coming!"

Keith heard Lance's choked cry and pushed his energy into spanking him with even more strength. Lance's cock twitched violently once more as his head snapped up and he let out a cry, releasing the hot liquid from his bladder upon Keith and the bed. Keith's spanks stopped and he shifted Lance onto his side, moving his bangs from his forehead. Lance's cock continued to twitch as it released the rest of the warm liquid onto himself and the sheets below. "Are you alright?" Keith asked in a light tone. Tears still streamed down Lance's face as his cock stopped twitching and went back to being limp. He nodded numbly, curling into himself, whether in embarrassment or not he could not tell. Keith brushed Lance's hair with his hands softly as Lance's body came down form its pain induced high. When Lance's form was still and quiet, Keith gently helped him sit up with a small smile. Lance returned it, though his more shaky. "I-i.. t-think i n-need a shower... a-and some p-pain killers..." His voice came out raspy from the screaming and crying he was doing minutes before. Kieth nodded and gave Lance a gentle smile, with which was returned of one of Lance's own soft smiles.


End file.
